


Цена гордости

by Vardek



Category: Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О чем думает Мэл, когда они хоронят Уоша</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена гордости

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lina285](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lina285).



Горячая капля воска стекла вниз и обожгла его пальцы. Мел не почувствовал боли. Он был слишком далеко. И слишком глубоко в себе.

* * *

Гордость.  
Она невидима, неосязаема. Она ничто в материальном мире людей. И ее можно купить, продать, обменять... Ее можно потерять – обрести ее вновь практически невозможно.  
Гордость.  
Ее цена может быть астрономической.  
Как жизни его ребят, оставленных смотреть остекленевшими, навеки застывшими глазами в долине Серенити. Как боль, которая отражается в глазах Дока, когда он смотрит на беспечно смеющуюся Ривер. Как последний вдох Пастора, ворвавшийся в его легкие вместе с дыханием смерти. Как... этот траханый лист на ветру, чей полет оборвал кусок арматуры!  
Спокойно...спокойно, Мел. Не здесь. Не сейчас.  
Ты должен быть сильным.  
Ты - капитан.  
Кто-то же должен держаться.  
Кто-то же должен цепляться из последних сил за поруганную гордость.  
Гордость, которая не стоила спокойных и страшных глаз Зои. Гордость, которую распяли на потеху солдатам Федерации столько лет назад. Гордость, которая безжалостно убила и веру, и надежду, и даже крохотную, как частичка звездной пыли, невозможную любовь.

* * *

Вдох. Глубокий, слишком глубокий. Сухой песок мерзко заскрипел на зубах. Плевок в сторону. Пустота в глазах Зои обжигает и в то же время холодит. Перекрестье взглядов:  
\- Ты позволил ему умереть.  
\- Это был его выбор.  
\- Он доверял тебе...

* * *

Его выжившая гордость похожа на паразита.  
Она обвивается вокруг тех, кто нашел в себе смелость приблизиться к нему. Она заражает их. Он и сам не успевает осознать, но в какой-то момент в их глазах загорается огонь преданости. И они идут за ним. В бездну космоса, в жестокие условия недавно терраформированных планет, в опасность жизни контрабандиста.  
Нет, он забыл.  
Жизнь была давно.  
Она оборвалась воем осколочной мины, разметав по скалистой тверди ребят из его отряда. После того, как они сложили оружие. После того, как штабные крысы продали его гордость, обменяв ее на свои никчемные жизни.  
А потом было лишь существование.  
И смерть.  
И голод.  
И болезни.  
И сумасшествие.

* * *

Кто-то заплакал. Тихо. Задыхаясь от спазмов, безжалостно сотрясающих тело.  
Кейли…

* * *

Не плачь. Не надо. Не напоминай о том, что мы лишь притворяемся стоиками.  
Что мы играем в нескончаемую войну просто потому, что ничего иного мы не умеем. Не напоминай нам о том, что ты, пожалуй, единственная, кто еще может уйти.  
А, впрочем... Уходи.  
Спаси себя.  
И может быть, цена моей гордости станет меньше на одну жизнь.  
Нет... не сдерживай свои слезы. Пусть, моя девочка. Моя отважная девочка.

* * *

Но она уже проглотила злые горькие слезы.

* * *

Она стоит прямо, словно натянутая струна. Словно только сейчас осознала, что смерть коснулась нас всех. Заглянула каждому из нас в глаза. После такого ты либо запираешься в глубоком темном шкафу, испуганный до усрачки на всю жизнь. Либо плюешь этой холодной бессердечной суке в лицо и снова становишься на ее пути.

* * *

Подол белого платья Зои полощется на ветру, резкими хлопками разрывая тишину. Один хороший порыв задувает робкое пламя свечи, и я прячу ее в карман. Кто знает, когда она пригодится мне вновь. Настоящая свеча из белого нежного воска. Таких больше не делают.

* * *

Нас осталось так мало. Слишком мало даже для того, чтобы замкнуть круг для Уоша. Сколько брешей пробила смерть... Какую высокую цену нам... мне порой приходится платить за право выбора. За право умереть свободным. За свою непомерную гордость, которая до сих пор доверчиво жмется к моему коричневому пальто.

* * *

Цена гордости велика.  
За право обладать ею я расплачиваюсь своей совестью.  
Под знаменами моей гордости погибают близкие мне люди.  
Она - память о мертвом мире.  
Она - убитая мечта.

* * *

Я - капитан "Серенити".  
Мною движет моя гордость.

Конец


End file.
